Surprise?
by oneklaineheart
Summary: Blaine comes home after being aloud to leave work one day earlier. What he sees when he comes home is not what he expected. !Warning mentions of rape!


**So I have finally decided to post a story. This is my first story and I'm pretty scared of posting it. hehe. I hope you'll like it and please be nice! Also sorry for any mistakes. I'm form Sweden and this story is not beta-read, sorry!  
I do not own any of this characters!**

* * *

Kurt were walking home to his and Blaine's apartment after spending some time with a friend. He didn't want to go home because Kurt knew that the apartment would be empty because Blaine was working and wouldn't be home for another week. Kurt hated walking home alone in the dark so he were walking fast, but suddenly he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and a hand over his mouth. He tried to get them of him but when Kurt started to struggle he felt more hands hold him still, so he wouldn't get away. Kurt felt more than two pair of hands so he knew that they were more than two. He felt himself starting to panic so he tried to scream and kick his legs, but it was pointless. They were to many and to strong. But he didn't want to give up. He didn't deserve this.

"Shut up!" someone whispered harshly in his ear as he grabbed Kurt's neck. Kurt started to realize that he couldn't do anything, that nothing would work. They were all alone and they were more than him. So Kurt did what he never though he would do, he stopped fighting and let them drag him away.

Kurt walked in to the bathroom and started to take off his clothe. He threw a glance to the mirror and when Kurt saw how he looked he started to puke. With tears in his eyes he stood and took a second look at himself in the mirror. He started to feel sick again, but this time he didn't puke. Kurt were disgusted by what he saw and punched his own reflection in the mirror. He punched the mirror until there was nothing left and it was impossible to see his own reflection. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, his hands were full of cuts and blood from the mirror and his body, he didn't even want to look at it. He could feel every bruise and every cut. But when he stepped in to the shower Kurt couldn't stop himself. He sneaked a glance down at his body and more tears came and he started to sob. I'm disgusting, ugly and used, he repeated in his head as he started to scrubbed his body. The water was turning pink because of all the blood and after some time Kurt's knees gave out and he feel to the floor in the shower. He sat there with his arms around his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible, with the water still flowing.

The following week Kurt were a mess. He kept ignoring Blaine's phone calls because he had know idea what to tell him. Sure he had sent him some text messages telling him that he was sick so Blaine wouldn't go crazy with worry. He also knew that he would leave him if Kurt told him. Who would want someone used and ugly as me? Kurt kept thinking every time he saw Blaine's name on his phone. Kurt didn't go out, he didn't eat, he didn't do anything. He tried to act as normal as possible when Burt called and luckily it seemed to work. Which surprised him because he always knew when something was wrong. Maybe NYADA was paying off?

Blaine was coming home tomorrow so right now Kurt was standing in his and Blaine's bedroom, looking at his naked body, trying to figure out how to hide all the bruises and cuts. It was hard when his whole body was purple, yellow, red and blue. After a week they still hadn't faded that much, they were still very visible.

Blaine was aloud to leave a day early and he was so happy that he was finally going to see Kurt, his love. He had missed his voice, eyes, smile, well his everything. When he had called and Kurt didn't answer he had to admit that it made him worry. But when Kurt had texted him and told him that he only was sick and that he needed to rest his voice he calmed down.

On his way home Blaine stopped and bought Kurt's favorite flowers. He wanted to surprise him so when he got to their apartment he opened the door as silently as he could and sneaked inside. He heard something from the bedroom so he started to walk towards it. Blaine was not prepared for what he saw. Kurt, his love, were staring at himself in the mirror with bruises all over his body and he had the most miserable look on his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped with tears filling his eyes and dropped the flowers. His eyes met Blaine's through the mirror and he shut them when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Leave." Kurt said quietly with a shaky voice.

"Kurt? What h…"

"Leave!" he interrupted Blaine with a much stronger voice. When he didn't listen he turned around and shouted "Leave! Don't you fucking understand! Leave me alone," Kurt grabbed the first thing he could reach, a brush, and threw it at him. "You are going to leave me anyway, so just go okay! Just leave!" he screamed at Blaine and started to shake.

"Kurt why would I leave you?" he asked with broken voice.

"Look at me!" he screamed. "I'm disgusting, ugly and fucking used! Why would you want me? So just leave."

"No Kurt!" Blaine said forcefully.

"Are you stupid? Just leave me the fuck alone!" Kurt screamed again.

"No Kurt, I will not leave you! I lo.." Blaine started to say, but Kurt interrupted him.

"No you don't." he said with a bitter laugh. "Don't lie to me. I mean, look at me. Who could ever love me? You may have loved me before. But now when I'm just a used, filthy slut you can't love me." he said and looked Blaine in the eyes. Blaine's heart broke when he saw that Kurt truly believed what he just said about himself.

"Kurt please listen to me. You are not used. You are not a slut. You are not disgusting!" he started to say as he slowly started to walk towards him. "I love you Kurt. Always have and always will." he said and looked at Kurt with so much love that Kurt broke down. He fell to the floor but Blaine was fast to catch him.

"Shh Kurt. I've got you." Blaine said gently. Kurt started to cry and Blaine tried to stay strong for him but he couldn't. He started crying and he hugged Kurt as tightly as he dared. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. He couldn't believe that this had happened to him. He could tell that Kurt hadn't told anyone, but he wished he had. Kurt needed help and it wasn't good to keep things like this in the dark. Blaine also wants them to pay for what they did to his Kurt. He hate them for causing him this much pain. If he could Blaine wouldn't hesitate to take his pain. He would do anything for Kurt. Blaine noticed that he had cried himself to sleep in his arms. He slowly and carefully lifted Kurt's naked body and put him on their bed. After that Blaine took off his shirt and put it on Kurt. Then he went to get some sweatpants that he also put on. Then he lifted Kurt up and put him under the sheets. Blaine kissed him on the forehead and a tear fell from his eyes and landed on his forehead. He gently stroke it away with his thumb and went to the bathroom. What he saw there made him break down once more.

"Kurt, my beautiful Kurt. My love. Why?" he whispered to himself as he saw the broken mirror and the bloodstains. He got up, closed the door and went to his and Kurt's bedroom again. He laid down beside him and stroke his cheek.

"You didn't deserve this." he whispered as Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest in his sleep. "You really don't. I love you." he whispered and once again tears were streaming down his face.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviews are always nice :3**


End file.
